The present invention relates generally to underwater vehicles, and more particularly, to a muffler for use with such underwater vehicles.
It is generally well-known that a disadvantage of conventional exhaust valves for use in underwater vehicles is that their exhaust emission geometry allows hydrodynamic voids to be formed that that induce large bubbles and create noisier exhaust emissions. Also, some propulsion efficiency may be lost due to scattering of the propulsor thrust around a flow obstructing valve geometry.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an underwater vehicle muffler that reduces the exhaust noise emission of underwater vehicles. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a muffler for use with an underwater vehicle that improves propulsion efficiency of the underwater vehicle.